Searching for Secrets
by CHOCLatier07
Summary: The war is over, but Zuko still doesn't know where his mother is and enlists the help of the Gaang. Currently on hiatus, busy and need ideas. Kataang, Sukka. RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Zuko looked at the picture of him and his mother in his hands. He set it down on his desk and began writing a letter. He dipped his quill in the ink and started writing. When he finished, he rolled up the scroll and gave it to the royal messenger to send to the South Pole.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, everyone was happy in the South Pole. The war was over, and families were united. Aang and Katara were almost too cute to look at, and Sokka and Suki were still together as well. Toph was still her usual funny, sarcastic self. Aang had used earthbending to creath earth paths throughout the town for Toph to walk on so she could see.<p>

Aang and Katara were taking a walk when they heard someone approaching. "Avatar Aang!" hollered someone coming over the hill. "Letter for you!"

Aang walked towards the messenger. "From who?" he asked.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

"Thank you," Aang said as he bowed. He took Katara's hand and they went to the village. They got the rest of Team Avatar and went into Aang's tent to read the scroll. Once inside, Aang began to read.

_Dear Aang,_

_I would like to request the services of you, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph in a personal matter. I want to find my mother. If you are interested, come to my palace before the full moon._

_ Sincerily,_

_ Zuko_

There was a moment of silence.

"So?" Toph asked. "Are we going to help Zuko?" Everyone looked to Aang. He looked at Katara and Sokka.

"What do you think, Katara?" Aang asked. "You would be leaving behind your family if you went." Katara paused.

"Well, I think we should go. We really owe Zuko for teaching Aang firebending. We couldn't have defeated Ozai without his help," Sokka advised.

Katara hesitated again before she asked, "Suki, Toph, what do you think?"

"I agree with Sokka," said Suki. "Zuko did help us a lot."

"I, for one, would be glad to get of this hunk of ice and walk on real land for a change. No offense," said Toph.

Katara thought about her family. Dad, Gran-Gran. She was just getting settled in, and now she had to leave? She decided to buy some extra time. "I think we should take more time to think about this," she said. "This is a big decision, and we don't want to do anything we'll regret."

"Katara's right," agreed Aang. "Let's think about this some more and meet up later. We still have until the full moon." The Gaang dispersed, going back to their regular activities. Katara and Aang stayed sitting on the floor of the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Zuko wants to find his mother, but Katara isn't sure she wants to leave. We'll get to see into her brain a little bit in the next chapter. Hopefully. Thanks for reading and please review! This is the first **_**good**_** idea I've had for and avatar fanfic, so I hope it turns out well. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! It means a lot! So here's chapter 2! Last we heard of them, Team Avatar is mulling over whether to help Zuko find his mom. Well, at least Katara was. Will she stay? Will she go? Oh the suspense! I've changed the rating to T for all the Kataang moments. Nothing too bad or gross... yet. JK, I would probably feel really awkward writing that. So, just kissy-huggy for now. Oh, and tell me if my writing is super awkward in those scenes cause I'm not sure how to do those parts.**

* * *

><p>"We don't have to go," Aang said.<p>

"It's just... our family has been separated for so long, and now that we're all together..."

"I know what you mean. When you and Sokka found me in that iceberg, I felt like I had no family left. But now, you guys are my family, and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I had to give that up. Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you." Katara leaned over to hug Aang. It was good to know that someone had her side.

"Glad you understand," Katara said as they both stood up. "I love you," she said, kissing him. She really did. They way he always made her feel better, no matter what.

"I love you too," Aang said afterward.

"Bye," Katara said as she opened the tent flap and walked to her own tent in order to think alone.

_I'm having a great time at home, but... I don't want to keep Aang from doing what he thinks is right. And if he wants to go, I'm definitely not staying behind. I'm not making Aang choose between me and helping Zuko He would be completely torn. Zuko definitely deserves our help after he helped us so much. And I know Aang wants to go. I just... wish we didn't have to leave so quickly._

* * *

><p>"So," Sokka said, leading the discussion. "Have we all made our decision?" Everyone nodded.<p>

"Yeah," Toph said. "We're helping Zuko find his mom. We have to."

"Great. When are we leaving?" Sokka asked.

"As soon as possible," Aang said, looking at Katara. "I have a feeling this is really important to Zuko, so we better pack our supplies." There was a nod of agreement and everyone left the tent to talk to Chief Hakoda.

"Dad, we have to tell you something," Sokka said with confidence, but also a bit of sadness. Hakoda turned around, indicating he was listening. Sokka continued. "We're going to help Zuko with something for a little while."

"And what would that be?" Hakoda asked.

"He wants to find his mom, and he wants our help. We're leaving as soon as possible."

Hakoda remembered Zuko from the boiling rock. He only had good memories of him.

"Well, you better get packing," Hakoda said with a smile as he hugged Sokka and Katara. Aang pulled in Suki and Toph for a hug, happy to have Hakoda's approval.

* * *

><p>Sokka put the last of the supplies on Appa's back. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and the whole village was there to wish them farewell.<p>

"Bye Dad, Gran-Gran," she said, tearing up as she hugged them both.

"Don't forget to practice," Pakku said, throwing a stream of water Katara's way. Katara froze the water in place and hugged him.

"Always," she laughed. "Bye." The teenagers climbed on Appa and flew away, embarking on a new adventure. Katara sighed. "I'll sure miss them."

"Yeah," Sokka said. "Sure will."

* * *

><p>Zuko was feeding the turtle-ducks when the royal messenger knelt before him, bearing a scroll. He took the scroll in his hand, dismissing the messenger. He opened the scroll to read it.<p>

_Dear Zuko,_

_ We have decided to accept your request. You should be expecting us before the full moon._

_ Sincerily,_

_ Aang_

Zuko rolled the scroll back up and put it in his sleeves as he went to talk to his uncle.

"Uncle, we need to prepare for a visit," he said. "The avatar and his friends are coming."

Iroh smiled. "How pleasant. Is there a reason for this visit?"

"Actually, yes. He's going to help me find my mother," Zuko said a bit darkly. Iroh frowned.

"Zuko," he began.

"She's alive. I'm sure of it."

"Remember what happened last time you tried to track someone down. You were too blind with determination that you couldn't realize your own destiny."

"This time it's different. I'm not looking for my enemy. And I want you to come with me."

"Of course, Zuko," Iroh agreed. He wanted to be with Zuko every step of the way to guide him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, kind of short again, but I figured this would be a good stopping point. So, how was it? Awkward? Good? Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Question of the Day: How was your Thanksgiving? Mine was okay. I spent Thursday with my stepmom's family who I barely know, so it was kinda awkward. I spent Friday with my mom's family, which was awesome, cuz I love them to pieces and I love it when we get together, especially now that I actually have a cousin. Three, in fact. Two are about one and a half and the third is a newborn. They're all so cute! My favorite is the one boy, but that's only cause I've spent more time with him and he's the only one that does anything =.= Anyway... review!**

**Also, should I change my pen name? It's not really my real name, but when I signed up I didn't realize that everyone would have pen names that were more like usernames.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Author's Note 1

**A/N: Sorry for not posting guys. I've been having writer's block and I need motivation or ideas. I seriously have no idea what to write about. And I'll probably stop writing this story if there isn't interest because I don't know if I'll be able to make everything logical.**


End file.
